


Until Christmas

by alec



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Hiccup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semester finals are over for the two high school seniors, and with winter break settling in as Christmas slowly approaches, Hiccup finds himself faced with something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Christmas

< MessagesJack Contact

Hello

2014-12-18 02:17 PM

Are u aht thome

Yes

ATe you alone

Yes? Why

I’M coming over

Hiccup stared at his phone on the desk, finding its way into his hand, the screen blinking on and displaying a mosaic of colour. As he stared at the display, the minute ticked forward, changing as his eyes focused on nothing in particular. The temperature outside — a warm -7 degrees — was the only other text for him to read, and the screen went blank again.

He continued to sit at his desk, rocking back in his chair as he jittered his leg idly. Thirty minutes had passed since Jack had said he was coming over. Hiccup wasn't sure what was taking his boyfriend so long. When he'd gotten the impending notice, he'd put everything aside and just sat there. It would be ten minutes or less until Jack arrived; there was no point in beginning anything he wouldn't finish. But when ten minutes turned into fifteen and definitely by the time it turned into twenty, when Jack would arrive was something Hiccup wasn't able to predict. And so he'd been stuck sitting at his desk, doing nothing but staring at his screen and waiting for the doorbell, or more likely his phone. His boyfriend seemed to have an aversion to doorbells. Hiccup let out a low breath, eyes rocking back to stare at the white ceiling above. When his phone vibrated against the hard wood of his desk it startled the boy, heart jumping in surprise of the only thing he'd been expecting.

Hello

2014-12-18 02:58 PM

Here

Hiccup glanced at the text, merely confirming that it was his boyfriend, before standing up. The light from outside was blinding; a heavy coat of snow that had descended the week prior reflected blinding light into Hiccup's eyes as he neared his window, but he winced through it to see the figure of a boy plodding through the snow outside, steps carefully planted as one foot would rise and sink into snow past his knees. Worry began to knot at Hiccup's stomach, though. Jack — clearly it was his boyfriend out there — was barely visible behind the heavy layer of grey sweats he was decked out in. His hands were shoved in the front pocket of the jacket — _definitely_ not his typical blue hoodie — and only a slight bit of his face peered out from a hood that, even at the angle Hiccup could see from, was clearly pulled as tight as it could be.

From anybody else, Hiccup would expect this. But Jack had an uncanny ability to weather the cold. Hiccup had seen him relax into snow in nothing but trousers for seven minutes before, and he would routinely open the window without asking Hiccup, freezing him until the cold won out over Hiccup's almost never-ending politeness. No, Jack couldn't handle any degree of heat to save his life, but for him to be so late, and so dramatically barred against his element, worried Hiccup as he took the stairs two at a time to the front of his house.

When Hiccup opened the door, Jack was standing knee-deep in the snow, two paces from the edge of the porch. From behind the tightly-pulled hood a single blue eye darted up to look at Hiccup, but otherwise there was no movement from the boy. "Jack?" Hiccup offered hesitantly. In delayed response, his boyfriend leaned forward before rocking back slightly.

"Hhey," Jack replied, but his voice sounded rough and it came out sounding more like a growl than anything else. The boy made no motion to move closer, and ignoring the immediate cold as his socks hit the snow, Hiccup stepped onto the porch, chill air searing into his nose and lining his lungs immediately.

"Jack? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, moving closer to his boyfriend, dropping into the snow as he moved off the side of his porch, moving within arm's reach of Jack. He stopped just short of boy, wary and scared and entirely unable to read the lack of facial expression from his boyfriend.

There was a long moment's breath as the figure seemed to sway slightly, before falling forward into Hiccup. Even through the barren chill air, Hiccup's scented the heavy smells of Axe that radiated off of Jack with intensity. But then Jack's hands were wrapped around his shoulder blades and the boy was leaning up and the husky, deep voice was moaning: "I need you to fuck me, Hiccup. _Hard_."

Immediate worry turned to confliction in Hiccup's stomach, the fear he had felt moments before so thoroughly jolted by the dramatic change of mood. Jack was wasting no time, however, closing the distance between the two and pressing himself against Hiccup, and even through the heavy layers of sweatpants Hiccup could feel his boyfriend's erection as he began to rut against his leg.

A heavy whine came from behind the hood, and it seemed like it took an enormous amount of force to stop long enough for Jack to pant out: "I need you to knot me, Hiccup. Please. I need you so badly right now, alpha."

* * *

Jack keened strongly against Hiccup's leg, savouring the torturous friction as he tried his best to sate the never-ending arousal that was coursing through him; he wasn't aware of the low whine coming from his throat, and even if he had been he wouldn't have been able to stop it. Jack was a complete typhoon of hormones right now, and a sole directive shot blared in front of the fog: "Bred by his alpha. Bred by _his_ alpha."

Jack knew he had needed to come on more softly; he was acutely aware that this aspect of their relationship didn't seem to exist for Hiccup. And it aggravated him. Every time they would have sex, he could feel Hiccup's knot swell against his hole, but never push in. Hiccup would growl and snarl against his neck, opening his mouth but never biting down, no matter how much Jack bared it for him. Jack could see it affected him; he'd seen Hiccup's eyes flush with red, mind giving over to the primal alpha instincts in him. But every time, Hiccup would let them dissipate, wouldn't topple over.

Hiccup wasn't a timid person, but he clearly wasn't accustomed to the body that he was growing into yet, into the man that he was becoming. He'd been the same height, same slender kid for most of his life; the growth spurt in the past six months, the darkening of the facial and emergence of body hair everywhere, and the muscle tone that drove Jack wild as he exposed — these were all new to Hiccup, and he clearly didn't think of himself as a leader in anything. But he was now taller and stronger than Jack was — Hiccup wasn't a little boy any more — and he was _Jack's alpha_. Jack wasn't sure how Hiccup was able to resist the alpha drive — hell, how we was able to resist his body's drive at _all_ — but right now, Jack needed that to end. He needed Hiccup now more than Hiccup had ever given him.

Slick dipped at his thigh and made Jack press into Hiccup with more force. He had always planned to come off heat suppressants with Hiccup, even if he stayed on birth control for a few more years until after university. But now hadn't been when he'd planned it, and he _hadn't_. He'd taken them every day, as usual, but the stress of semester exams in their senior year of high school had done too much to him, and the irregular schedule and intense stress and lack of sleep had been all it had taken to counteract the drugs, enough for Jack to wake up just over an hour ago on fire, covered in sweat and hard, already grinding his slick-wet ass into the cushion of his mattress before he was awake. He'd put up what he wanted to call a valiant effort in resisting, but he knew from the moment that consciousness hit that he would wind up here: on Hiccup, with Hiccup, and — please, God — with Hiccup inside him. Jack couldn't spend his whole winter break with tears in the corners of his eyes, thrusting toys inside himself and coming every twenty minutes by himself. It had only been an hour and Jack couldn't stand it.

He'd been able to last for twenty minutes, but after a particularly vulgar mental picture of his alpha bent over him, hips snapping audibly as fingernails dug into the skin of Jack's arms, his phone was in his hand. He was in a blur, the world foggy and only vaguely defined as he pulled himself from bed with lingering touches. He'd changed his clothes, lining his boxers with a pad to catch the slick that was already coating his thighs messily and in embarrassing quantity. He pulled a neutral, scentless grey sweatshirt over his bare chest, pulling it tight so that he was confined in a prison of his own heat, but hopefully it wouldn't escape. But it would, and he doused himself in cologne in the hopes that it would give him enough time. If he admitted to himself (and he had; there wasn't much room for secretive, multi-layered thinking in his present state), he was doing this so he could control the situation and _convince_ Hiccup rather than to avoid other alphas. Alright yes, maybe "manipulate" if he had to use that word — but only at first. He knew that Hiccup would know what Jack needed right now, and would give it to him. He— he would. He _needed_ to.

"J-jack, what's going on? Why are you so—?" and Jack hazily grabbed fistfuls of Hiccup's ass as he pulled away quickly, registering the faint red outline that ebbed against Hiccup's beautiful green eyes, and suddenly his face was flying at Hiccup, hood opened up enough that crashed his lips against Hiccup's, grinding himself against the surprise from his boyfriend. Startled noises came Hiccup at first, but then there was a moment's stillness and suddenly Hiccup's strong arms were entangling themselves around his body and pulling _taut_ as Jack felt blunt fingernails scrambling for purchase at the back of his shoulders. Hiccup rocked his hips against Jack once, twice, and Jack let out a moan against Hiccup's mouth as the sensation toppled him over the edge, limbs going numb as wave after wave of his orgasm rocked through him, the nearness and the smell and the control of his alpha just now searing itself into his mind. Come dripped messily all over his crotch, mixing with slick as it descended, but Jack hadn't gone limp and when his heartbeat returned to him, it was only a moment later that he was pressing himself against Hiccup insistently. Jack was proud of his resilience normally, but this was all the heat — it would be unbearable and never-ending torture if he didn't get what only Hiccup could give him. Jack leaned forward again, trying to close the distance between them, but Hiccup kept Jack at a distance, surveying him. "J-jack, did you just?" And then Jack opened his eyes just to catch Hiccup's eyes widen, nose wiggling at the air, and then the full force of Hiccup's stare trained on him. "Jack, are you in heat?"

Jack was a proud and defiant person and knew that he would deny it if Hiccup ever mentioned it, but a high-pitched whine emitted from his throat as response. And it wasn't the right time, too soon and not how he wanted to, but he had to do it and hope: he ripped back the hood entirely, exposing his head — and hopefully, the full scent of his heat — to Hiccup. Hiccup's face looked as though his mind had blanked for a minute, his eyes unfocused, before his nose twitched and his gaze trained on Jack, eyes clouded with more red than Jack had ever seen. "Inside. Now," Hiccup growled low, and arousal tore at Jack's chest as slick dripped out of him and he practically tore around Hiccup, heat-addled mind in a haze as he sped through the door.

The smell hit him like a wall. Hiccup was everywhere. There were other scents — namely, his dog's and his mother's — but the one was the strongest to Jack. His heartbeat sped up, and his pupils dilated as he imagined that smell, all around him, more intense than ever as the cock inside him sped up; the smell of Hiccup flooding his senses as Hiccup's knot caught on his ring and the boy flooded inside him. The door behind him closed, and with it the smell became even stronger, Jack turning to the infuriatingly attractive source of it as the door slid shut.

Jack took in the sight of Hiccup: pupils dilated and eyes wide as he stared down Jack, arousal obvious from his face and from the flushed (but — dammit — not enough) red to his eyes. "You're in heat, Jack," he said, and his voice was strained and gravelly, but it was so much more composed than Jack wanted. Jack needed wild, intense, unrestrained; he needed crazy, he needed a voice that would fuck him into the couch; that would scream through his orgasm; that would drive Jack even higher into his never-ending lust.

Jack steeled himself; it was now or never. "Hiccup," he said, as collected as possible (and really, it was more than he expected to succeed). "Hiccup, I'm in heat, and I need you. I k-know," he said, a short moan slipping out. "k-know that you aren't comfortable with all of this. B-but I need you right now. It needs to be you. It can only be you. I need my alpha right now, and I need you to knot me and claim me and fill me up and _please_ make this go away, Hiccup" he pleaded, doing his best to show the dominance he had. The heat was betraying him; despite the common perception of an omega as weak and submissive, Jack was (normally) headstrong and independent. But apparently biological imperatives were stronger than Jack expected them to be, because here he was, basically on his knees (oh god, he would love to be on his knees) for Hiccup to knot him.

Hiccup's nose twitched, and he closed his eyes, brow furrowing as he fought against what Jack needed most. Without opening his eyes, he said slowly: "Jack, that's your heat talking. W-we can discuss this later, when-when we're both more... in control of our minds."

Jack positively whined. He couldn't let Hiccup reject this, reject him. "Hiccup _please_. Yes it's the heat talking, but it's also me. I need you, and I've needed you for years. I need you now, so badly. Please don't do this. Please, I need your knot, I need you bending me over and fucking me until I see stars; I need you clawing at my arms with your fingers. I need—"

" _JACK!_ " Hiccup squeaked, clearly affected by Jack's imagery, and Jack cursed the boundless self-control at Hiccup's employ. "Jack, you took a really big risk in coming here. You practically reek of an omega in heat," he said, pausing and quieting as he said ' _omega_ '. Why was he so hesitant about this, dammit. This was a part of themselves, a piece of who they were.

"Then scent me, Hiccup. Fuck me, let your sweat cover me, cover me with your scent. Mark my neck so that everyone knows who I belong to. I'm in heat and let everyone know that I'm yours and that if they touch me, they die."

"It doesn't take you being in heat for me to protect you like that, Jack," Hiccup retorted, and Jack was beginning to be discouraged by the ebbing of the red in Hiccup's eyes.

"Hiccup, _why_?" Jack asked, voice needy.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you do this for me? Why won't you do me? What's stopping you. I'm on birth control. You don't have to worry. This is just— this is just my heat. And god, Hiccup; this is awful. There's so much heat, everywhere. I need you to help me, fill me up; please, fix this Hiccup."

Hiccup tossed his head back, and Jack wasn't sure if it was from frustration or trying to reign in arousal. For all of Hiccup's protesting, Jack could tell that he was affecting the taller boy; he could certainly smell it in the air. "B-because this isn't right."

"What's not right about it?" Jack demanded, unable to stop the one-footed advance towards Hiccup. "I want you. I need you. And I think you want me too, Hiccup."

Hiccup's head turned down to face Jack, the pale red around his eyes still remaining. "Of course I want you, Jack. God, I want to fuck you so badly right now. But this isn't the time for me to m-mark you. We're only 18, Jack. I-in two years, you could want someone else, k-k-knotting you and," his voice dropped down with embarrassment, "marking you. That c-comes later," he said.

Jack sped up, closing the gap, their chests almost touching. Hiccup instinctively took a step back, but there was little room between him and the door. "Hiccup, I want there to _be_ a later. You know I've liked you since sixth grade, math class. You're the only thing I've wanted for that long. You've been the one constant in my life, and I want it to be _you_. I need _you_ , Hiccup; i-it's not the heat talking when I say I want you. I don't want anybody else. I need _you_ now. Six years, Hiccup. I know what I want, and I want you," he said, pressing his chest forward into his boyfriend's toned chest, savouring every point of contact as he wrapped his arms around the other boy and attempting to lock himself in place. He could feel Hiccup through his pants, dick hard, and before Jack was aware of it he was rutting himself against it, trying to convince Hiccup to give in to everything except for his trepidation.

"We—we've only be—een dating a year, Jack"

"And in that year, I've wanted this every day. You, Hiccup. Hiccup, _please_. _Please_ don't let me suffer. I need my alpha right now, I need your come inside me, I need you to come, Hiccup. It's burning me from the inside out."

"Jj- _ack_ ," he said, the last part a moan as Jack whipped the sweatshirt off and over his head with practised ease.

If it had smelled of heat before, that was nothing compared to now. The smell of an omega in heat shot through the air, overpowering everything so strongly that even Jack could smell himself. Jack's eyes blurred, the sensation overpowering him, and then suddenly was falling, crashing to the ground, a weight pressing above him. He didn't get a chance to open his eyes before lips were crushing against his violently, hands roaming over his body, delicious friction as Hiccup drove his hips, their cocks tearing at the fabric separating them. Jack's mouth opened, a wordless moan that Hiccup swallowed up, and the overpowering sensation of the moment almost caused Jack to topple over the edge again.

There was no way that he couldn't have this. Not now. Not after this.

He wrapped his arms around Hiccup, trying to pull tighter, but all at once, Hiccup pulled back. No, rather, he leapt back, a weird and unprecedented mix of shame and intense arousal written on his face. His eyes were so red — so _very_ red, and Jack needed them just a bit more. Just a bit more before he'd be fucked to within an inch of his life, words falling off his tongue so loosely they'd hardly be considered words at all.

But Hiccup stood up, staring at a sweaty and debauched Jack on the floor. And it looked as though it took more effort than anything that Jack had seen as Hiccup closed his eyes, tensing his muscles. And then he was walking towards the door.

" _No_ , Hiccup. Please don't. Don't do this," Jack pleaded, on his hands and knees as he tried to push himself up.

"You—you need to make it through this. I can help— help over the phone. But we can't be in person, Jack."

Something clenched inside Jack, but he wasn't sure if it was hurt or disappointment. "Do you— do you not want me? Is that it, Hiccup?"

The brunette turned to face his boyfriend. "God, Jack. That's not it at all. Right now all I want is to spin you around and— and do things to you," he said, catching himself. "But— but— but we can't," he said, pausing as he apparently tried to think of something, silence before he turned towards the door.

This was the last chance, Jack knew.

The pale teen leapt forward, and without warning sunk his teeth into the nape of Hiccup's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, nor to leave a mark (God knows he wanted to leave a mark, but not here; not like this). This was a challenge to Hiccup, to his alpha inside. He needed it to work.

And it did.

With a snarl, Hiccup whirled around, full red in his eyes as he glared down at his boyfriend. And Jack's lips forced themselves against Hiccup's, Jack's tongue forcing its way between his lips as Jack pinned Hiccup's back against the door behind him, gripping his wrists with both arms. The kiss was bruising, and passionate, and Jack needed it to convey everything to Hiccup, to convince him that this is what he needed right now, and God only hope that this was what Hiccup would need right now, beyond the restraint that Jack couldn't understand.

That was it. With a sudden spin in a whirlwind of motion, it was now Jack pinned against the wall, roles reversed as his hands were cuffed by Hiccup's stronger hands. And this kiss wasn't just passionate, it was bruising. Jack's head was pressed painfully back against the small wall between the door and the large living room window. As Jack crashed against the wall, he could hear the sound of several things falling throughout the room, one of which was glass that shattered as it hit the floor. But Hiccup didn't relent for even a moment. Jack's eyes were forced closed by the pleasure of his alpha dominating him, but he opened them just enough to catch Hiccup's eyes. Around the beautiful green, full red. Primal, alpha instincts. A low, deep growl emitted from Hiccup, whose mouth was already perched open at Jack's collarbone.

"You come into _my house_ ," he growled, pushing Jack harder against the wall. "And you smell of heat. Dripping with slick." Hiccup's shoulder pinned Jack across the chest, allowing Hiccup's head complete movement over all of the snowy-haired boy's neck. "And you beg for me to fuck you." Hiccup's knee shot forward, pinning Jack's thigh in place, the force of the drive hitting his knee in just the right accidental angle to send shivers of pain up his spine that reached his brain as pleasure. "And you won't let me resist it or send you away?" Jack could feel Hiccup's mouth open in a smirk, his canine teeth already raking against the pale, flawless skin on his neck. Jack's eyes were closed, lips whimpering, everything in his body alight with arousal and lust and need and want.

"Well then I'm not going to resist any more," Hiccup said, biting down on the skin of Jack's neck, just above his left collarbone. Jack's head thrashed against the wall, the sheer pain mixing with the ecstasy of the act. Hiccup withdrew his head, eyes red throughout as they surveyed the bite he just made; _his claiming mark_ , Jack's internal omega said, and that ran through him like wildfire, the thought alone of him being claimed nearly giving him release.

But as his eyes trained on Hiccup, the boy was leaning in deeper, next to the mark. In a husky voice, Hiccup remarked: "It's not deep enough for everyone to see it." And that was all the warning Jack had before Hiccup bit down, much harder this time, breaking the skin as he left a true claim mark on Jack, who now had tears in his eyes as he let out a yelp of surprise and pain, trying to raise his arms instinctively to protect the hurt spot. But his hands caught, unable to move, with Hiccup pinning them to the wall.

"No. You wanted me to claim you as my omega. You're mine now, and I'm in control Jack," he said, the alpha assertiveness rushing through Jack and pushing away most of the memory of the already-fading pain. But even as Hiccup finished saying that, he freed one of his hands from Jack and wiped at the area, before rubbing his face against it, pressing a light kiss to the outline of what would become Jack's scar. And Jack's body reacted fiercely. His alpha wasn't just there to fuck him; he was there to watch over him and keep him safe. He was going to fuck him to the brink of death, but he was going to protect him and their pups. He needed Hiccup _now_. Everything in Jack — both the omega in him, and Jack as well — needed Hiccup now, needed him to breed Jack. He needed everything that Hiccup — and only Hiccup — could give to him. Love and lust and security and protection and—

"I bet you're already dripping wet, aren't you, Jack," Hiccup asked, mouth already having trailed up to Jack's ear, brushing aside with his mouth the strands of sweat-soaked white hair that draped in front of it. "You're already wet and loose and just waiting for my knot, isn't that right, Jack?" At this point, it was about all that Jack was capable of to whimper loudly and nod his head, the haze of lust that was surrounding him in the scent of Hiccup and the scent of Hiccup's intense arousal and Hiccup's words and Hiccup's presence — it was already becoming too much for Jack's heat-heightened senses to bear.

Jack could feel Hiccup's free hand slipping down to his waistband, wasting no time as it slipped beneath the band, reaching around to Jack's ass and dipping further into his boxers. Jack could feel his slick coating Hiccup's fingers, and he felt momentarily mortified, until he caught Hiccup's eyes: green pupils blown wide with lust surrounded by pure red, and a look of rapture on his face. Then Hiccup was surging forward, his mouth crashing on top of Jack's as two of Hiccup's fingers shoved themselves inside Jack's hole without warning. Jack yelled in surprise and immense pleasure, the cry being swallowed up by Hiccup, who used the opportunity of Jack's mouth being open to force his tongue inside.

Heats made Jack loose enough that he could be bred easily; it hadn't hurt, Hiccup shoving his fingers in. On the contrary, it felt like bliss, his eyes rolling as every thought in his mind shut down. Jack had done this hundreds of times, fingering himself. But it had never felt like this before; not even when he'd slept with Hiccup. As Hiccup's fingers shoved in and then out, slick coating the way so that the alpha could push back in just as hard, scissoring Jack for no other purpose but to drive both of their arousals higher and higher, Jack thought he was going to burst from the sheer desire he was feeling right now. He felt sure that nothing in his life had ever felt more pleasurable than this moment, right here. But this wasn't it.

"I nee—" he began. "I neEEed y-your," Jack panted out, the fingers pistoning in and out of his ass making conversation and coherent thought impossible. Hiccup's fingers twitched, spiralling as he shoved them deeper into Jack, and the white-haired boy threw his head back, oblivious to the pain of his head hitting against the wall. Without Hiccup's mouth covering his, Jack's wanton moans filled the room, embarrassingly loud and desperate, but he couldn't stop them from coming. "Hiccu-UP, I—"

"I know what you need, Jack," Hiccup purred against Jack's ear. Barely breaking the wild rhythm Hiccup was maintaining with his fingers, the pressure on Jack's wrists was released, the boy's arms falling limply to his side as the stinging sensation of blood returning drove Jack's senses further into the flames. Then there was pressure again at his right wrist, and his hand was guided the short distance, brushing against Jack's painful erection, before pressing hard against Hiccup's crotch.

Jack's eyes blew open, sound barely coming out as his fried mind tried to take in everything that he could feel now. Hiccup wasn't nearly as thick as the typical alpha, Jack had learned from toys (though Hiccup _was_ still thicker than Jack). But he made up for it in length; as the pressure on his wrist was released, Jack palmed his way from the base of Hiccup's cock, up along the seam of his too-tight jeans, until the head peaked out above the tip of his waistband, precome already soaking a small patch of shirt. Jack dipped his finger beneath the shirt, touching the slit of his alpha's cock, feeling the wetness on his finger as he pulled his finger back, as if trying to decipher what he was feeling. Then he was pulling Hiccup tighter to him with the left hand he hadn't been aware had snaked behind Hiccup, and palming the brunette awkwardly but feverishly over his pants.

When Hiccup slid a third finger in and spread Jack open with an embarrassingly loud sound, Jack bucked and that seemed to be the breaking point for Hiccup. In one fluid motion, he pulled his fingers out from Jack, leaving the omega keening backwards against the wall, trying anything to not feel _so empty_ now. But then Jack's sweatpants were dropped to the floor, his soaked and uncomfortable boxers falling immediately after. Sudden nakedness swept over Jack and if anything, it drove him now closer to Hiccup's body. But the taller boy shoved his hands between them, unzipping his pants with fervour, fingers hastily fumbling with the zipper. Jack's brain couldn't focus on anything around him, with the exception of Hiccup, his eyes trained on the alpha's always-mesmerising fingers. And when Hiccup bucked against his jeans in impatience, Jack let out a high whine, seeing what his alpha had come to because of _him_.

Then the zipper was open and Hiccup's pants joined Jack's on the floor. One of Hiccup's hands slid up under Jack's shirt as he pulled the omega to himself, dragging a long line with his nose from Jack's shoulder across his scent gland, up his neck. The taller boy's dick rubbed against Jack's, both boys letting out groans at the feeling of ecstasy, of relief. Jack scrambled for purchase on Hiccup's back, fingers digging in to the shirt but also needing the feel of skin beneath them.

"Jack, god you feel so good," Hiccup moaned against Jack's neck. "I can't wait to feel you clamping around me, tight around my dick." Almost incoherent sounds of agreement came from Jack. "You smell so good right now, I want to come, I can't wait to come inside you, Jack." This had been a mistake for Jack to come to Hiccup; this was more torturous than a heat all alone.

"Hiccu-p, please. Fuck me _now_ ," Jack begged.

Jack felt firm, rough hands palming against the cheeks of his ass, and then Jack was being lifted into the air. Hiccup wasn't weak, but somewhere deep in Jack he knew that this was the alpha strength lifting him up. Jack barely managed to slip a foot out from the legging of his pants before he was wrapping his legs around Hiccup's thighs, sliding up as Hiccup raised the pale boy's lithe body. Jack's whole body was manoeuvred, the head of Hiccup's cock dragging across the slick-covered plane of skin, and if Jack couldn't see Hiccup's face right now, he would have been certain that this was an intentional torture being inflicted upon him. But then he felt the blunt head of Hiccup's dick slip into the small dip of his opening and Jack moaned, feeling the organ pressing against his entrance. Without skipping a beat, Hiccup drove upwards as he dropped Jack, and the alpha's cock breached through Jack's hole until the boy's ass slapped against Hiccup's thighs. Both boys let out loud, pleasured moans, Jack unable to control the volume of his.

There was a moment of Jack enjoying the fullness, and then Hiccup was pulling back out, wasting no time before driving back in. Immediately Hiccup established an erratic but quick rhythm, using gravity to drive into Jack deeper with each thrust. Jack's head was thrown back, languishing in the pleasure. Nothing that Hiccup had done to tease him compared to the feeling of Hiccup's hard cock sliding in and out, spreading the muscle of Jack's ass wide with each thrust. The pale boy's fingers continued to scramble at his boyfriend's back, otherwise unable to do anything but let his alpha fuck him against the wall. Jack was sure that after one particularly powerful thrust, he heard the Christmas tree to their right shake, and something fragile fall and shatter on the hardwood floor; but Hiccup continued as though he hadn't heard it, throwing all of his weight and power into fucking Jack.

Hiccup thrust upwards, and Jack's eyes flew open wide; he had no idea what happened, but that was the most pleasurable feeling he had ever felt. "A-gain," he choked out, and soon every thrust Hiccup made ended with that same blossoming feeling of pure pleasure washing over Jack, mind shut down as his senses drove him to ever higher levels.

Even without touching himself, Jack could feel the coils of pleasure tightening in his groin. He had tried gripping his own leaking member, but the angle had been awkward to keep up with Hiccup fucking him like he was, and right now Jack wanted nothing in the world more than for Hiccup to keep fucking him. To always be fucking him. This was everything he had ever dared to hope for.

Jack could feel pressure growing against his entrance, and he knew that Hiccup's knot was swelling; as the brunette continued to thrust into Jack, his cock began to catch more and more when he would pull out before driving in again. Jack's mouth fell open in a daze, his heart skipping beats each time the knot caught against his entrance. But soon it was large enough that Hiccup wasn't bottoming out any more, and it was driving Jack to heights he hadn't known existed. Every thrust was punctuated with the same piercing pleasure and the feel of Hiccup's swelling knot, and Jack was so close, the heat was so strong. "J-jack," Hiccup groaned, breathless with the effort of his exertion, and the rhythm was becoming jumbled with each thrust. The alpha was close, too.

"Hi-IC! cup! Please—" Jack begged, the corners of his eyes tearing up with the overwhelming senses flooding over him. And with one decisive push down, Hiccup forced his way up, knot pushing through Jack's rim, the pain of being stretched around it causing Jack to yelp; and Hiccup was pulsing inside him, and Jack could feel the come shooting against him, inside him, as Hiccup groaned out his name, teeth instinctively crawling across Jack's skin in an instinctual effort to further mark the omega. Jack felt a calloused hand around his dick, and with one stroke his eyes were screwed shut, Hiccup's name bursting from his mouth as he came, ropes of come drawing across his chest and dancing up his neck.

Slowly and roughly, the pair sank to the floor, an awkward tangle of limbs that would be more painful for Jack if his body weren't numb with overwhelming pleasure as his heart still beat through the afterwaves of his orgasm. Jack didn't have the energy to open his eyes again, his head rolling against the wall to the side.

He felt so full. He could feel Hiccup inside him, still hard even having come. When Hiccup shifted his body slightly, Jack felt Hiccup's dick hit the same raw pleasure as before, the sensation now magnified after their orgasm, and Jack whined loudly as he felt his softening erection leak slightly. But Hiccup's knot pressed against the muscles of his entrance, from the inside, a constant pulling pressure even as it expanded him in all directions. It throbbed in time with Hiccup's heartbeat, and Jack could feel it move, so alive and unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Hiccup shifted, and Jack could feel the knot pull at his entrance probingly; then Jack could feel Hiccup relax in defeat, followed a moment later by the shaggy, sweat-drenched forehead fall lightly against his collarbone, moving slightly when it first landed in a bead of come having slowly trailed down from Jack's neck. 

"Don't," Jack said quietly, the hint of a plea in his voice. His arms felt sluggish, but he managed to drape them over Hiccup's shoulders, his right palm resting on the back of his boyfriend's head as he cradled the alpha. "This was everything I wanted, Hiccup. For _such_ a long time now. Please. This is what I wanted. Please don't take it back."

A silence fell over the two boys, both breathing irregularly and out of sync, and Jack opened his eyes, worry beginning to sink in. He looked down, but was only greeted with the mess of brown hair the tickled at his nose and smelled of sex and the strong, strong scent of _Hiccup_.

"I love you."

He spoke so quietly, Jack wouldn't have heard if there had been any other sound at all. It was said so weakly, that it sounded almost regretful. It sounded like Hiccup was expecting rejection.

"You moron," Jack panted, relief sweeping over him in a big exhale as his eyes fell closed, head resting back against the wall. He sensed Hiccup's head perked up slightly in the break, but Jack ignored it. "I love you, too. Why do you think I date you, or why I keep a toothbrush here, or why I applied to Berk State, or why I came begging to you the moment my heat hit. God, Hiccup; I love you a whole fuckin' lot."

Hiccup's head pulled back from Jack's body, and the pale boy looked at the alpha; a look of wariness and doubt was in Hiccup's eyes.

"I thought you liked Berk State," the brunette said, and he said it so earnestly, so innocently, that Jack broke out in a massive smile, before allowing himself to fall forward, pinning the boy against the ground in an even more uncomfortable position, and tickling Hiccup's sides until the alpha's arms were thrashing around and he was begging Jack to stop. Relenting, the two boys caught their breath, gazing at the other.

"I love you, Hiccup," Jack said adamantly, with force and emphasis as best he had left in him.

"I love you too," the alpha responded, emboldened.

Jack felt arms wrapping around him, picking him up with decidedly more struggle than he had displayed a few minutes ago. Stumbling awkwardly, faltering on his left leg as though the prosthetic were new, Hiccup brought their conjoined bodies to the couch, letting himself crash down on top of Jack as they spread out over the couch. Finally comfortable, Jack relaxed until a nose tentatively poked at his neck. Jack smiled, raising his arm and twirling a finger in the other boy's hair. This was all the permission that Hiccup had needed, and with growing confidence Hiccup began exploring Jack's neck, scenting it and focusing on the mark that Jack himself was eager to see. The mating mark. _His_ mating mark.

Jack's head rolled to the side, staring at the Christmas tree that was blocking the view of the large window that made up the front of most of Hiccup's house. There was a shattered ornament on the wood floor in front of it, but otherwise the tree seemed intact. Jack gave in, closing his eyes in pleasure as Hiccup pried at his neck, the shifting every so often reminding Jack that he had Hiccup's knot inside him, that he had his alpha inside him.

"I expect you to fuck me like that every day from now until Christmas," Jack said, smiling. Hiccup looked up, and for a moment it looked as though he had something sarcastic he wanted to say, but ultimately returned Jack's smile, before pulling the blanket that rested along the back of the sofa down over them, doing his best to spread it over their bodies with his limbs. Jack allowed himself to be cared for by his alpha. _His_ alpha. Jack was a possessive person, and Hiccup was the best thing that he had in his life.

Hiccup's head rested against Jack's collarbone again, laying down to rest. Jack didn't need an answer. He could scent it in the air — calm, relaxation, _Hiccup_ and the faint tinges of arousal already returning to the mix. He could feel it, in Hiccup's skin against his own. And he knew it. He knew his boyfriend. When he woke up, the heat would be back, but his alpha would never have left.

Jack was going to really love where the future was going.

* * *

_Epilogue_  
 _(A few hours later)_

* * *

Jack woke up to Hiccup shifting on top of him. The nap after their second time at it (which had been just as mind-blowing as the first; _god_ , how was Hiccup this good on just natural instinct alone?) had been deep, and Jack's body protested the intrusion of wakedness. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands. It seemed that Hiccup was faring little better; hair was jutting off in odd directions, and his eyes looked shot. The alpha blinked once, then twice, before turning his head somewhat suddenly to the left, looking off towards the ground.

"Whazzis," he groaned, shifting himself enough to be able to grab at something, bringing into view a piece of paper folded neatly in half as a tent. Hiccup propped himself up, opening it, and Jack watched as Hiccup read whatever the paper said, eyes suddenly growing wide with something akin to fear. "Oh my god," he said slowly, and Jack snatched the piece of paper from Hiccup's hands. In steady, distinctive handwriting: "I'm very happy for you both. I've gotten a hotel downtown for the next four days. Call me if you need anything, and be safe. And be loving with him, Hiccup." Jack's mouth was drawn taut, eyes mischievous as looked up at a mortified Hiccup.

"I can't believe my mom saw this. I can't believe that she— oh my god, we should have gone up to my room," he said, disgust pretty easy to read on his face.

"Hiccup, this room reeks of my heat, both our arousals, and fiercely of sex. I don't think that's something we could just hide from your mom. Besides, we've got enough marks on each other for a blind person to see. Was just a matter of time until your mom saw."

"Well alright then, Jack. Let's walk over to your house and display all of _this_ off to your family."

"Woah Hiccup. Your mom told you to be loving with me!" Jack replied, unable to keep the shit-eating grin from his face. Hiccup swatted at him with mock outrage before throwing the paper back to the floor and rubbing his face with arms propped up on elbows.

"This was not what I needed in my life right now," he lamented, skin pulling as he dragged his face slowly from his fingers.

"Well then, I guess it's up to me to distract you," Jack said, voice coy as he wiggled his ass, tightening temptingly around Hiccup's knot and member inside him.

"Jack, my mother walking in on us isn't even remotely sexual for me. You're going to need to give me a minute before I can even think about sex again."

Jack huffed with feigned indignation. "Fine, I suppose. When you're ready, you know where to find me," he said.

To Hiccup's credit, they lasted almost fifty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last fic for 2014, and that means so much for me. This has been an amazing year; a lot has happened in it personally, but it's also been a time when I've stepped out and taken chances. I wrote my first fanfiction, [Matrices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128235), back at the start of January of this year, and I've done a lot of writing since then. And this fanfiction also marks my time right at one year for being in the Hijack fandom. I've met a lot of amazing people through the fandom, and it's been really amazing seeing where its come and where its going, and being a part of shaping that future. I'm excited and hopeful to continue seeing more of these two on into 2015.
> 
> Thank you so much, as readers, for following my works and for the amazing words of encouragement that you give me. I see every one of your kudos, and all of your tags on Tumblr, and as a writer who aspires to one day publish a book, hearing that you loved my work — even the stories that I thought were no good — means so much to me. In one way or another, I save every single one of these, and it's so amazing to know that when I doubt myself, I have everyone's kind thoughts stored away, waiting for me. You have all been so kind to me, and I want to take this moment to thank you.
> 
> Here's to you all, and I hope we all have a wonderful 2015. Happy New Years, Hijack fandom.


End file.
